Tales of The Apprentice
by CaptainSalmon
Summary: It's Weirdmaggedon. Mabel has been freed from her bubble prison and the Pines are on a mission to take down Bill Cipher. However an unexpected stranger makes an arrival who has a bit more to her than meets the eye.


Weirdmaggedon. The day the world turned on its head. The imposing pyramid hovered below the rift, the tear between our reality and Bill's reality. The pyramid sat there in the sky, watching over the ruined town of Gravity Falls. In the main chamber, Bill and his friends partied to the music which shook the dance floor with bass. Bill sat down on a comfy armchair and squeezed orange juice out of a melon. A short figure in a brown robe approached him and cleared their throat.  
"Well, if it isn't Bill Junior" Bill mocked.  
"I'd prefer if you wouldn't call me that my lord" The robed figure said with a feminine voice. She took off her hood to reveal a smooth skinned woman with auburn curly hair, reaching her shoulders which coil up at the end.  
"Aww come on, you know you like it. Me recognizing you at least other than these flesh-bags beneath us," Bill giggled as he hovered towards the robed girl.  
"Anyways my lord, what is your next task?" The girl knelt down beneath Bill and bowed her head.  
"As you can see, my bubble has been destroyed and it has released two pests. The Pines twins must be captured, but take them out if you must," Bill waved his hands to reveal the two twins walking across a desolate wasteland. "I'd take them out myself, but this is a good way to finally to test how powerful you have become, my apprentice".  
"Very well, my lord. It will be done," The robed girl put her hood back up and began to walk out of the room.  
"Oh, and if you fail me. There will be dire consequences, understand?"  
"Yes, my lord," she clenched her fists as she hurriedly walked through the archway.

The girl took off her robes and hung them up on a small coat hook. Under the robes, she was wearing a pair of combat boots, some brown cargo pants and a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket.  
"The Pines twins? Looks like Bill has stopped playing then," she looked outside of the triangular window to view the destroyed town of Gravity Falls. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Pines. Pines. Pines. Pines," she muttered to herself. "Where are you?" Continually making movements with her face, she suddenly opened her eyes and exhaled deeply. "There you are".

Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and Soos ran out from the weirdness bubble field, hyperventilating as they sprinted the marathon of the dead wasteland.  
"So, what now?" Dipper asked.  
"Huh?" Mable replied.  
"What now, Bill's hundreds of feet up in the air and got an army at his command".  
"Well, we go to the mystery shack and see what Grunkle Ford has his in his basement that can help us".  
"I think I got an idea how we can get up there," Wendy interjected. "You see those eyeball dudes, we can probably ride one all the way to Bill's castle and face him there".  
"How are we gonna get one of those things down?" Dipper sighed, pointing at a nearby flying eyeball.  
"Easy, we bait it," Wendy slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.  
"Ok, Mabel and Wendy, you guys prepare the trap at the arcade. Me and Soos will bait one of the eyeball monsters," Dipper commanded.  
"I want to go with you!" Mabel pleaded.  
"I don't want you to be in danger again. I've got a bit more experience with bill and hopefully luck will be on my side".  
"Ok Dipper, be safe," Mabel smiled at dipper as she and Wendy broke off towards the town.  
"You too Mabel, you too," Dipper smiled back.

Wendy and Mabel ran towards the smashed arcade, crawled inside and began to smash holes into the wall and clear a gigantic space underneath the already existing hole in the roof. Wendy picked up the net and observed the gigantic hole in the base.  
"Great, Dipper's fat behind broke the net," Wendy tutted, she looked at Mabel and then back to the net and sighed. "Mabel, across the street there's a fishing shop. Can you get the net from there, there isn't much time to please hurry".  
"Sure thing," Mabel cheerfully accepted her small quest and walked outside and across the street. She pried open the door and slowly crept inside of the ruined shop.

They split up, crap. I didn't expect this to happen and I hoped this would've been an easy job. The quicker I can dodge punishment, the better. I know Bill's using this as leverage, and at this point. I don't care. I just wish for me and my family to be safe again. Get my family out of there, get out of town and go back home. I don't care if the world ends, I just want it to end with at least one member of my family with me while the world fades out of existence. Now, if my clairvoyance isn't too bad. The girl must be inside of the fishing shop.

The door had already been pried open, I slipped through the tight gap through the door and crept inside of the dark, open, ruined room. Suddenly, a large crash came from the back of the room. Must be the girl, must be. I quickly bolted for the back of the room where a light suddenly turned on.  
"That's much better," a girly voice quipped. She sounds so happy, even in the darkest of times. I looked into the back room and saw a girl holding up a fishing net. Looked about the same age as me, small, wearing a thick pink sweater and had smooth and silky hair that touched her back. She was…cute, her adorable face igniting a spark in me I hadn't felt in a long time. No, no I'm not feeling this. Not now. I'm so close to getting out of this I can't feel like this for someone I'm supposed to capture! She stared at me, I stared at her.  
"Hey, you OK?" The girl asked me, still smiling as I keep staring.  
"I…I…" Come on words! Come out! "I like your net". Nice one…real nice. The girl giggled as her and the net moved towards me. Please no, I didn't mean it.  
"Hey, I'm Mabel," she took her hand off the net to shake but ended up falling over.  
"O..Olivia," I said, at least you got that out. "Need help with that?"  
"Yeah, please". The net was entangled around Mabel's leg, I pulled it free gently making sure the leg escapes quickly from the network of fibers. "Thanks".  
"So, what's the net for?"  
"Oh, we're going to capture one of those freaky eyeball monsters and ride it to Bill's castle!" Yeah good luck with that.  
"Huh, come on let's get this net to your safe house before something else happens".

The two girls pulled the net across the street and into the arcade, trying to keep all of the fibers intact, they picked up the large net and hauled it to the back of the arcade where Wendy was building a pulley system. She turned her head and spotted the stranger and pulled her axe on her.  
"Who's this Mabel?" Wendy growled.  
"This is Olivia, she helped me carry the net over here," Mabel dumped the net on the floor and ran towards Wendy.  
"Hey, you can put the axe down now," Mabel put her hand on the axe and pushed it down  
"Oh, sorry. You two keep an eye out for Dipper and Soos, I should have this trap up by then," Wendy smiled, she picked up the net and began to spread it out. The two girls walked outside and sat on the steps outside of the door.  
"So, this weirdmaggedon huh?" Mabel grinned as she forced out a sentence. Olivia giggled as she looked up at Bill's castle.  
"Yeah, its a doozy".  
"And we still don't know if Bigfoot exists!"  
"Wouldn't be surprised if he's small foot by now".  
"He's got tiny feet but still huge!"  
"Yeah," Olivia continued to laugh as she looked at Mabel.

"Mabel! Wendy!" A young voice screamed as a large eyeball began to fly towards the small town.  
"There here!" Mabel shouted as she ran inside. Olivia pulled out a small book and flipped the pages.  
"This should work". The eyeball continued to pursue as Soos and Dipper came into view, sprinting from the beast behind them. They both entered the arcade and the eyeball entered the large hole inside of the roof. A net launched at the beast, trapping it in place as it writhed and screamed on the floor.  
"Yeah!" Wendy said as she high fived Mabel.  
"Now, lets try and pacify it," Olivia said as she walked towards the beast with the book in hand.  
"Who's this?" Dipper asked in confusion  
"This is Olivia, she helped me carry the net," Mabel introduced gleefully. Dipper looked her up and down.  
"OK Olivia, you got a plan?" Dipper asked.  
"I think I got something, I don't know if it will work but let's try it," Olivia mumbled as she flipped through the pages of a large, leather-back book. "OK, let's try this!"  
"Try what?"  
"Sdrawkcabsihtedami!" Olivia chanted, putting her hand forward and touching the large monstrous beast.  
"Whoa," Dipper said in awe. The creature began to calm down and lower its wings that had been stretching the net.  
"That looks like it's done it, we can take the net off now  
"What was that? How...did you even do that?" Dipper ran up to Olivia and looked at the book she had been holding.  
"This is...well I guess some sort of a manual I suppose," Olivia explained as she rubbed the back of her head.  
"That's amazing! I got someone who would want to meet you, as soon as they turn back to normal".  
"Back to normal?"  
"He's made of gold at the moment".  
"Oh".

"Right, this little fella is all ready to go. Climb aboard the eyeball express," Olivia informed as she jumped on top of the large floating eyeball. They all climbed on, the beast attempted to take off, Olivia thrust her hands downwards discretely. The beast tumbled down and lay on the ground.  
"No, we're all too heavy!" Dipper sulked as he climbed off.  
"I'll stay here dudes," Soos grunted as he picked himself up off the ground."Soos, are you crazy. We need you!" Mabel declared.  
"I'll bring you guys down, literally," Soos chuckled. "It's going to be OK, you'll still have Wendy and Olivia with you".  
"You'll want to try and get as far away as possible, get somewhere safe. Preferably underground," Olivia advised.  
"I'll be at the Mystery Shack, be careful dudes". The beast attempted to take off once more, Olivia thrust down her hands, pushing the beast back to the floor.  
"Oh come on!" Dipper burst out.  
"I'll get off," Olivia tutted as she fumbled off the beast.  
"No wait, you're the only one who has a chance of at least giving Bill a run for his money!" Dipper called. "You have powers that can be useful".  
"I guess, but that means one of you guys is going to have to get off".  
"I'll go, you two together could take on the world. I don't see how you could take on a bazillion year old demon with the help of a psychic", Wendy said. Olivia climbed back up as Wendy dropped down.  
"No, Wendy wait!" Dipper reached out with his hand to attempt to grab her.  
"Dipper, it will be OK. I promise," Mabel moved towards Dipper and went for a hug.  
"Pat pat," the two simultaneously added. Patting each other on the back.  
"Alright let's go," Olivia announced. She pointed her finger upwards, the beast began to take off. The 3 braced, but then opened their eyes to find them suddenly airborne heading towards Bill's castle.

"When we get to Bills, we should look around for a bit. Find anything that could tell us any useful information," Dipper suggested.  
"Good idea," Mabel complimented. The twins looked at Olivia who was focused on piloting the newly acquired flying pet.  
"Why do you think she's helping us? Anyone who has sense would've gotten out of here," Dipper whispered  
"Duh, she wants to help as many people as possible and take down Bill," Mabel responded.  
"Those powers, you think she could be, you know".  
"Bill?"  
"Yeah".  
"Let's check," Mabel shuffled towards Olivia. "Hey Olivia, could I look at your eyes for a moment?" Olivia blushed and turned slowly towards Mabel.  
"Uhh, sure?" She smiled awkwardly. Mabel moved her head closer to Olivia's and studied her eyes. "Wow they're pretty". Olivia turned bright red and moved backwards slightly.  
"Nope, Dipper she isn't Bill" Mabel confirmed and shuffled back next to Dipper.  
"Oh, good. I thought for a second we'd been played," Dipper sighed in relief.  
"Oh, yeah that would be bad," Olivia chuckled.

The trio closed in on the large floating pyramid, they slowed down and jumped off the beast and into a large window.  
"Everyone OK?" Olivia asked, looking behind her.  
"Yeah, we're cool," Dipper assured.  
"Good, now let's try and explore this place without running into Bill".


End file.
